


交付

by frances_sin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe, Chinese, M/M, Sexual Content, Teaching
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frances_sin/pseuds/frances_sin





	1. Chapter 1

（上）  
霍格沃茨城堡的用料据说是世界上最坚固的，而建校四巨头在其上加固的魔法更是其坚不可摧的保障，霍格沃茨与古灵阁一起作为世界上最安全的两个地方，其保护力和隔音效果都是不容置疑。

而哈利现在就在为霍格沃茨厚实的墙壁和魔法加固共同构成的优秀隔音性而庆幸着，唇齿间偶尔泄露出的破碎的呻吟回荡在有求必应室之中，引来无限遐想。  
哈利面前立着的落地镜在烛火照射下熠熠生辉，镜子里的少年身体泛着红潮，赤裸的身体侧着跪在镜子前，碧绿的双眼中透出些微的红色，一边注视着镜中的自己一边舔弄着口腔里狰狞的橡胶玩具，筋脉毕露的按摩棒上布满了水光，显然已经被温柔的唇舌服务了很久。他没有握着按摩棒的另一只手正致力于分开自己紧实的臀瓣进出于股间的密地，平日里用来捕捉金飞贼的灵活手指触碰着穴口的褶皱和狭窄甬道里的柔软，一次又一次。  
哈利望着镜中写满了欲求的自己的眼睛，唤出爱人的名字：“汤姆……”  
脑海里的声音飞快地响起，男人温和的声音鼓励他再坚持一会：“哈利，你还是太紧了，再扩张一点，不然你可能会受伤。”  
哈利拼命地摇头：“不，我做不到。汤姆，帮帮我。”  
男人似乎是无可奈何地叹了口气，放任了哈利的偷懒：“好吧，交给我吧哈利。”  
哈利感到在后穴里搅动的手指突然有了自己的意识，叉开、戳刺、内弯、挑动……更富于技巧性的动作让哈利腰有些发软几乎就要瘫到地上，而挑起哈利欲望更主要的一点是，现在在哈利后穴里为所欲为的名义上虽是属于他的手指但现在控制权已经被哈利分享给了身体里的汤姆，分享给了他双生的爱人。  
“哈利，把玩具给我。”汤姆轻声说道。  
哈利抽出刚刚还抵在自己喉咙上的肉色玩具，柱体顶端与哈利唇间拉出了一道银色的水线，被命令只能看着镜子的哈利看着镜中放荡的自己，头脑发昏地笑了一下，将手中还带着口腔温热的橡胶玩具想象成自己爱人胯下的物体，乖顺地伸出舌头舔舐去柱头上过于丰沛的唾液，然后成功地听到了自己呼吸变得急促起来——或者说，是汤姆的呼吸急促起来。  
“乖孩子，你的另一张小嘴更想吃棒棒糖，不要依依不舍了，把它给我。”汤姆催促着他，镜中的绿眸泛起一层潋滟的红光。  
汤姆接过按摩棒却没有急着进入哈利的身体，浑圆的头部在哈利穴口轻轻撞击着、磨蹭着，勾起哈利越来越明显的焦躁，汤姆在哈利脑海中问道：“想要吗，哈利？”  
“快，快给我……”哈利回应着他。  
“哈利，我是谁？”  
“你是汤姆，我爱的汤姆。”哈利感到柱头挤进了自己的穴口，却又不再动作，然后听到汤姆的轻声诱哄：“哈利，放松，交给我，我会让你满足。”  
“乖孩子，放松……”一遍又一遍不厌其烦的重复，哈利慢慢舒缓了绷紧的腰臀。镜中那雪白的臀间含着一根粗壮的肉色按摩棒，按摩棒的大部分还在空气中晃动，看起来好像是自己在玩弄着自己的姿势让哈利感到身体里涌上熟悉的欲望，被撑开的穴口让身体内部渴求着更多，哈利恳求着他的爱人：“汤姆，占有我，填满我，让我为你尖叫吧汤姆，答应我好吗？我保证听你的话。”  
泛着红色的眼睛从镜中回望着哈利，汤姆一点点将按摩棒推入哈利的体内，被一点点占有的感觉让哈利一遍遍呢喃着汤姆的名字，恳求他给予更多，汤姆在他脑海里低声说道：“哈利，好好感受这被填满的感觉，记住，这是我给你的，也只能由我给你。”


	2. 中

（中）  
“汤米……”被缓慢的速度折磨得要疯掉的哈利忍不住自己摆动着腰向后迎合着按摩棒的撞击，按摩棒进出后穴速度的均匀与全身颤抖的哈利的状态完全不相符，操纵着按摩棒的那只手稳定得过分，每一次匀速的抽插与撞击都是一场甜蜜的折磨。  
“哈利，屁股抬高一点。”汤姆暗哑的声音是哈利最好的鼓励，他将腰身继续下压，整个人几乎要对折起来，唯有高翘的臀颤巍巍的含着一个按摩棒随着手的动作摆动着。  
汤姆可以从外界获得的感官相当有限，据他们推测出的结果这是因为哈利对于这个身体的掌控排斥了汤姆的存在，只有做爱时哈利神智恍惚之间潜意识才会放开一部分控制，让汤姆感觉到外界，于是从意识到这一情况之后哈利变成了有求必应室的常客。而如今汤姆已经能因为哈利的感官而声音带着情欲的暗哑，这大概脱不了哈利一直以来的努力。  
有求必应室大概千百年来也很少会有人把它专门当做情趣用品室来用吧，还没有发育完全的少年夜夜狂欢，连遗精都不曾的少年身体却早早学会了从后穴获得快感，汤姆从哈利的眼睛里望着这个白皙的少年身体，多么淫荡啊，想到这淫荡只为自己而生，这淫荡为自己而来，他无声地笑了。  
“哈，啊……汤姆，你是在高兴吗？”哈利断断续续地喘息着，看着镜中发红的双眼，似乎要透过这双眼睛看到身体里那个双生的灵魂。  
汤姆拍了拍那雪白紧实的臀：“专心，哈利。你这么舒服我当然要为你高兴。”  
一句话出口少年的眸子就蒙上了一层水雾，他不安地扭动着腰，结结巴巴地说道：“汤姆，我，我不是故意让你伤心的……我也想，也想让汤姆一样舒服……”  
这个白痴。汤姆皱皱并不存在的眉，顺着他的话说到：“哈利，你替我感受这一切不好吗？反正我也只是多余的那个……”绿眼睛里红色渐渐的淡了，在后穴中抽插着的手也没了动作。  
哈利慌了，头直接枕到了地上，空闲的手就伸到身后去握那只被汤姆控制着的手，握住那只手用的力量很大，生怕汤姆抽手。他辩解着：“不，不是这样的，我希望汤姆能和我一起，汤姆也应该看看这漂亮的世界和那么温柔的大家……汤姆别走，你说过我们是一起的啊，你走了不是就只剩下哈利一个人了吗？”他握住属于自己身体的那只手，就好像拉住了他总也拉不住的汤姆，他的双生灵魂，他的亲密爱人。  
“笨蛋。”轻声的一句责怪却让哈利笑了起来，挠挠现在控制权属于汤姆的那只手的手心，听到别扭的汤姆笑了出声。  
“汤姆，如果我去了斯莱特林你会不会更开心呀……我这么笨，格兰芬多又这么吵，你肯定不喜欢吧……”刚刚安慰完爱人的少年自己又陷入了自怨自艾的悲观情绪里，还没悲观几秒，就被身后打开了震动的按摩棒拖入了新一轮欲望的泥沼。  
汤姆的哼声响在他脑海：“白痴，说了要专心。我跟你在一起就不要再考虑那些如果了，如果如果如果，你那小脑袋能想得明白吗？一切交给我就好，我和你之间还需要分清楚这些吗？”  
哈利红着脸眨眼，还想说什么却被汤姆的动作刺激得只剩下了尖叫。  
“啊，再深一点，好棒，汤姆……呜，太快了……要，要坏掉了……”有求必应室的优秀隔音性隔绝了满室淫靡。

TBC


	3. 下

（下）  
“哈利，好好感受我为你带来的一切吧。”汤姆低哑的声音宣告着夜晚盛宴的开始，哈利神色恍惚地应着他，配合着汤姆的动作尽力地扭动着，他的脑海里始终响着汤姆唤他“哈利”的声音，一声又一声，男人的声音珍之又珍、重之又重，哈利模糊地笑着：被这样珍爱着的感觉，真好。  
这一晚被反复刺激的哈利很快体力耗尽，双目失神地倒了下去，按摩棒还插在后穴里不断震荡，之前涂抹进后穴的润滑被刚刚的抽插震荡在泛红的穴口打出一圈白沫，看起来就好像被射进去的精液。侧过身露出的胸前两点上夹着金属的乳夹，稚嫩的樱蕊又红又肿地挺立着，显示出他经历过了怎样的疼爱。脸上写满欲望的少年失神地倒下后双眼微阖，脸上慢慢出现了一个笑容，那是属于汤姆的笑容。  
微阖的双眼忽然睁开。  
镜子里面能看到双眼的颜色变得更加暗沉了，幽深的绿色掩盖了底色的红，看着镜子里这个软倒在地的身体，汤姆为自己的选择满意着。  
少年的身体上满是刚刚汤姆那只作怪的手制造出的痕迹，看起来脆弱又淫靡。虽然不喜欢被异物占据身体的感觉，但是为了更快的恢复他只有这一个方法可选，汤姆挑着眉对着镜子里的少年说道：“为伟大的伏地魔王服务是你的荣幸，知道吗小淫娃波特。”就好像那个白痴波特能听见一样。出口的依然是哈利的嗓音，说着的却是侮辱的话。  
他当然不是他所告诉波特家小鬼的什么伴生灵魂，更不可能是委曲求全只希望哈利好的哈利的亲亲爱人，死咒之后发现自己和自己命定的敌人共享一个身体这件事着实让人痛苦不堪，不过这个脑子里只有男人的肉棒的波特实在是相当好骗，这对他的恢复只有好处。  
早知道这个波特如此淫荡，他何必费劲心力去杀他？长大几岁抓出来丢床上给手下们开完荤估计也就死了。伏地魔撇撇嘴。丝毫没有自己是开发哈利奇怪属性的始作俑者的自觉。  
尝试着动了动手，他失望地发现还是最多只能控制一只手。不过来日方长，为了让波特在邓布利多那里遮掩自己的存在，他还是不要让这个白痴发现异常为上。  
虽然知道自己是欺骗了少年利用了他的愧疚，但是为了自己的复活，这个少年又算得了什么，反正他什么都愿意为他的汤姆做不是吗？  
我是汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，我是伏地魔王，我重新归来之日，一切皆需垂首。镜子里少年的眼睛彻底闭上了，

哈利，相信我，交给我，你会得到满足，你会得到你想要的一切。  
哈利，你终将属于我，我等着你放开自己，将自己全部交付在我手上的那一天。  
然后我就是你了。

 

FIN

骗子老V与被改造的幼龄哈【摊手】


End file.
